


Happily Ever After

by QueenMissFit



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Literature, Marriage Proposal, Prostitution, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: Where the reader is a prostitute how can the two be together?I am actually really proud of this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Where the reader is a prostitute how can the two be together?
> 
> I am actually really proud of this.

"Afternoon sir, who do you want this time? Your regular?"

"Yes please madam."

"Alright, you know the room number by now."

So, Edward walked away from the madam and into the depths of the sinful establishment; the whorehouse.

When he got to the door, he knocked on it, waiting for the woman behind it to open it.

"Hi hun, here for your usual?" 

Edward smiled, "Yes Y/N."

"Well come in, not all of us can afford to wait around. And I'm sure you wouldn't want any of your people to see you."

"Oh, of course."

So, she dragged him in by his tie and lead him to her bed, let her legs spread and he stayed to enjoy it.

 

"So...This was fun hun but how long did you pay for again?"

"I started a tab, I'll pay it off when I get downstairs."

"Oh, okay."

They lay in silence next to each other for a while, noticing how dark it had become. How used to each other's company they were. How content they were.

Y/N sat up abruptly, "Edward, you've got to stop coming."

"Am I not paying enough? Because I can pay more if need be just tell me how-"

"No, it's not that," She interrupted quietly, "The ma'am said that you're becomin' too attached. Honey, you're goin' ta need anotha girl because I can't do this anymo'."

"Y/N look at me," Edward said, sitting up and grabbing her chin, turning it to him.

"No. Edward please. You gotta go."

"Y/N please, talk to me. What is going on? You know what, if we can not be together-"

"Which we can't, I'm a whore. You're a lord. It wouldn't work. We're from two diff'rent stations, we can't be together Edward." She pulls the sheets off of her and slips out of his reach to go pick up her scraps of clothing from the floor to start dressing.

"Y/N look at me please." Edward slid out of the bed as well and started looking for his jacket on the floor.

"Edward, what?"

"AHA!" He cried, "FOUND IT!"

"What have you found?"

Quickly he pulled on his trousers, shirt and jacket.

"Seriously? What in the name of the Lord are you doin'?"

Quickly he walked over to Y/N, holding her hand and kneeling on the old wooden floor he began to speak, "Y/N L/N, even though we come from two different worlds and stations, will you be mine for the rest of our lives?" He then reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small fabric pouch. From within that pouch, he pulled out a ring.

She gasped but he continued, "Look anything you say against us being together, I can argue against. If my parents will not accept I will run away with you."

"No you couldn't, they're your family."

"I want to start a family with you. I want to take you away from all of this. Please say yes."

Tears began to fall down her face, "Of course Edward I'll marry ya."

So he rose from his feet and embraced her.

_And they lived happily ever after._   



End file.
